Remember Me
by Kizuna
Summary: Axel's POVAxel remember's so many thing about how he an Roxa's were friends. But Roxas doesnt remember anything. Axel wants to do anything in his power to make Roxas remember him. No matter what. [yaoishounen ai hints]


_Do you really not remember…?_

He's been running through my mind….heh, too bad its not the other way around…I sit here in this tall white chair among the other twelve, staring off into the blankness of white. This lonely white room, even though everyone is around me, feels like darkness. That right…everyone is around me…except you…

The laughs we shared, the moment we became members of this watered down society. The day we were called nobodies…The day we existed, if you can call it that.

_How could you forget….?_

I remember when this place was filled with people…or maybe numbers is a better word. One through 78. Haha, and what I really remember is seeing your short blonde hair trying to makes its was through the crowd. It was in this very room, I remember. When it was small. Remember that? When the castle was just a little house?

_You don't….do you…?_

I sit here, thinking about such things…It's really lame isn't it? Heh, I know…I hate thinking of things like this by myself, things that no one else seems to know about as I laugh, cry, worry about to myself. On the inside of coarse. What would be the purpose of showing such emotions on the outside for? That would defeat the purpose of what I am.

A nobody

No heart

A humanized Heartless, decked out in black.

These people around me don't care. They aren't anything to me except obstacles in my way with the same objectives as me. Almost. My real objective is different form the others.

_To make you remember…_

I remember when these chairs were made so high like this. When we sat in them, we felt like gods, staring down into the nothingness. You would always joke about how Xemnas crosses his legs with that always sad expression on his face. You said he looked like a lonely man at a gay bar. And I wont even mention what you said about Marluxia…

_Please remember…_

I sigh to myself. No one else can hear. They just sit next to me with those serious faces as I slump in my seat. They wait like the obedient dogs they are. Waiting for their next order. All I know is, I'm not just going to sit here and be a pawn in this stupid game. I intend to go my own route. If that means betraying my teammates, then so be it. If that means never being able to pass "Go", so be it. If that means I cant see the light of day, so be it. All I know is, I'm going to win this fucking game, and I don't need anyone's help but yours…

_I remember…._

I tried, I tried to make you remember. I tried by force. I tried by almost killing the other you. But I didn't. I held back. I knew that killing Sora might end up killing you too. So, I held back.

I missed how we would sit among the shadowed heartless in the small chamber. We would talk about nothing, about everything. We would laugh as we ate ice-cream and wonder how the world would be like once Xemnas had his ways. You would always sit so close to me. And here I wonder…when your arm touched me…..if that was really real.

_It was really….wasn't it….?_

I remember though, the touch of your skin was always as warm as your smile. Oh yeah, that I can remember. But, was it really real? I remember that one time, though I hate to admit this…you made me feel as if I had a heart…that one night.

That one night…is that the reason you went away? Left me behind?

I just had to tell you….I just had to touch you…I just had to show you how I felt at that very moment.

_Oh God….help him remember…_

Its silly, asking someone who knows you aren't supposed to exist for help. I know there's no point in it. I will help you remember me. Even if it brings back bad memories. I just want you to remember me. And me alone. My best friend. The only one who seemed to give a damn about me. Someone I know that will never turn his back on me. The only one I truly think of, and wishes that he would do the same. The one who….is…making this tear fall from my eye?

_What is this…..?_

An emotion that's not supposed to show….not in front of them. So many forbidden emotions that we have showed each other. But not them. Heh, this is all so silly. I should just stop while I'm ahead. Your memories are gone. I knew it when I finally found you again and you looked into my eyes with such confusion. Those big…blue eyes…the eyes that seem to see right through me, even though you say you don't know me…I know there's no point. When Sora woke up, I had a feeling I wouldn't see you again. I wont…will I?

_Roxas…._

Even still…Even though I know it's hopeless…One day…I will help you to

_R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R_

(( Soooo? How was it? XD I haven't written any fanfiction in a looong long time ; So imam little rusty XD heh heh. I'm now 17 years old My my how time flies XD when Did I start writing? At 14? Jesus XD haha Anyway, flames, comments, anything is nice. Anything that will help me become a better writer - ))


End file.
